<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headspin by AlcoholicCasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852641">Headspin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoholicCasper/pseuds/AlcoholicCasper'>AlcoholicCasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoholicCasper/pseuds/AlcoholicCasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headspin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chime for the door went off, causing Delaney’s head to snap up and turn towards it. A small group of guys walked in and she greeted them like she did any customer before going back to what she was doing. Her lip curled at the dried milkshake splatter practically coating the counter and she let out a sigh as she grabbed a damp rag. It was times like this that she seriously considered murdering her coworkers. The concept of cleaning up after themselves was clearly foregin to them.</p>
<p>“Hallo kleines mädchen,” The deep voice made her jump and she spun around to find one of the guys that had come in standing on the other side of the ice cream cabinet.“Ich entschuldige mich. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.” She raised her eyebrow, not understanding a word that he said.</p>
<p>Before she could tell him as much, one of the guys with him came over and elbowed him.</p>
<p>“English, Till.”</p>
<p>Till rolled his eyes, but flashed Delaney a smile. “I said I apologize. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p>
<p>“And before that you said?”</p>
<p>“Hello little girl.”</p>
<p>“What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>The tone of her voice took him aback. “Sorry. Never mind.”</p>
<p>His friend shot her a look. “You don’t have to be so rude.”</p>
<p>She said nothing and stared back at him. He let out a sigh of exasperation and turned, muttering something about Americans under his breath. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. She flung the rag in the direction of the trash and stormed into the backroom, slamming the flimsy door open.</p>
<p>“Hey Jordan,” She said. “Wanna go clean up that mess you left all over the counter?”</p>
<p>The look on her face booked no room for argument, so the teenager stood up and walked out of the backroom. Delaney slid out the desk chair and sank onto it, pulling her phone out of her apron pocket. It was only seven twenty-eight. She still had three hours left before she could leave. She had already done temps, which left helping take care of customers or stocking the cooler. It was a simple choice really, she fucking hated people and stocking the cooler meant being able to escape.</p>
<p>Josh and Dylan were there, which meant she wouldn’t be leaving the minor by himself. They could help with scooping ice cream and ringing up alcohol and tobacco purchases. She grabbed her earbuds from the table and her hoodie from on top of the cigarette cabinet, shrugging into it.</p>
<p>At the end of the hallway, she ran into Dylan as he was coming out of the freezer.</p>
<p>“I’m going to stock the cooler, if you need me.” She said.</p>
<p>“Have fun.” He replied.</p>
<p>She stepped around him and flipped on the overhead lights for the cooler then pulled open the door. As it swung shut behind her, she plugged her earbuds into her phone and brought up Spotify. She took a minute, scrolling through her playlists before settling on Bullet For My Valentine. Metal was always a good choice when she was in the cooler because it channeled her anger the best.</p>
<p>As expected, the Mountain Dew shelves were practically empty, so she started there. Thankfully there were plenty of crates of Mountain Dew in the front of the rest of the Pepsi products, so she was able to just pull them forward a bit and stock like that. It wasn’t long before she had gone through three full crates of the twenty ounce bottles, as the two shelves had been that empty.</p>
<p>The rest of the Pepsi products looked fine, as did the Coke on the next shelf, so she moved toward the milk. Out of habit, she glanced at the dates and let out an exasperated groan as she began pulling gallons off the shelf. She couldn’t understand why it was so difficult to keep the milk rotated. First in, first out wasn’t fucking complicated, but it was apparently rocket science to the manager.</p>
<p>As with the Pepsi crates, once she emptied a milk crate she took it out of the cooler. Dylan had managed to empty one of the huge ice cream carts, so she began stacking the milk crates on it. It was so much easier than trying to load the flat cart and risk having everything fall off when she went down the ramp outside. And with the way her luck was going, it was bound to happen.</p>
<p>Deciding that she didn‘t even want to attempt to stock the beer, she flipped off the light and called it good. She shed her hoodie, tossing it back on top of the cigarette cabinet and checked the monitor to see if Josh and Jordan needed any help with customers. The sales floor was virtually empty and the two were leaning up against the counter talking. She rolled her eyes. Dylan was above her, so he could tell them to find something to do while she took the ice cream cart outside.</p>
<p>Before doing that, she needed to pee, so she left the backroom and walked quickly up behind the counter. As  she rounded the corner into the parlor, she found Till and his friends sitting at a table.</p>
<p>“Hallo Puppe,” He said, his lips curving into a grin. “Have a seat.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but no.”</p>
<p>One of his friends shook his head. “So uptight. Come on, take a seat, liebe.”</p>
<p>“We don’t bite,” The second friend added.</p>
<p>“Unless of course you’re into that sort of thing, Puppe.” Till said with another grin.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and continued towards the women‘s room, pausing to knock before entering. A feeling of relief washed over her as she pulled the door shut and locked it behind her. It always creeped her out when customers decided to hit on her, especially those around Till’s age. The man was clearly old enough to be her father. Shaking the thought from her head, she quickly peed and washed her hands. She paused by the door, hesitant to walk back through the parlor and by his table. If she truly felt uncomfortable, she could always have Dylan tell him and his friends to leave.</p>
<p>To her surprise, the table was actually empty...and clean. Rounding the corner to the main part of the store, she found neither him nor his friends. She headed to the backroom and grabbed the ice cream cart, coming up the second aisle as it was wider than the others. Even full of milk crates, the cart still rattled loudly and she knew it would be even worse as soon as she hit the rocky sidewalk. She got in front of the cart and used her butt to push one of the front doors open, pushing the cart through the doorway. In the corner of her eye, she could see someone holding the door open.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Puppe.”</p>
<p>She fought the urge to groan out loud. Of course it was Till that held the door open for her. She looked around for his friends, wondering why they hadn’t left yet. She found one hovering nearby, apparently waiting for Till, the other, was nowhere to be seen. She shook the thought from her head. It wasn’t her concern. As long as they left her alone. But apparently, she wasn’t that lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time are you off, Puppe?”</p>
<p>“Not soon enough.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Someone‘s egar.”</p>
<p>“To leave this shithole? Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps I can help you unwind after work. They say sex is a great stress reliever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head. “I am so not drunk enough for this shit.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “That can be remedied, Puppe.”</p>
<p>Fuck it. She didn’t have any plans after work and she was off the next day.</p>
<p>“There’s a bar across the street,” She had been there a couple times. “I’m off at ten.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting, Puppe. What would you like to drink?”</p>
<p>“Vodka.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “As you wish, Puppe.”</p>
<p>She knew she would probably regret it, but you only live once right? The feeling of his lips against hers jolted her from her thoughts and before she could respond, he was pulling away from her.</p>
<p>“Ten pm, don’t be late.”</p>
<p>“Let’s say ten-thirty at the lastest. These guys have a tendency to fuck around.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I’m sure you won’t have a problem.” She felt his hand on her ass. “Get back to work.”</p>
<p>He took off down the sidewalk and his friend quickly caught up to him. A brief moment later, his other friend appeared. She watched them cut through the parking lot and wait for traffic before heading over to the small bar across the street. As far as she knew, there wasn’t a cover charge so they should have no problem getting in. For whatever reason, she stood and watched until the three entered the small building then went back to work, pushing the cart noisily down the sidewalk.</p>
<p>When she came back inside, she found various ways to kill time. She restocked the creamers and condiments for the coffee bar, swept the parlor and bathrooms as well as the backroom before mopping all three. Dylan shot her a funny look, as she didn’t normally do these things, but he said nothing. Next, she decided to tackle the mop sink. From the look of it, it had been awhile since anyone had even attempted to clean it. She grabbed the bleach and a scrub brush and got to work.</p>
<p>The next time she checked her phone, the display read nine-thirty. Hanging up the scrub brush, she stood up and regretted kneeling for so long. A quick glance at the monitor showed the sales floor empty. Perfect. There would be no issues with pulling her drawer. She could probably duck out early.</p>
<p>“Hey Delaney?” She looked up at the sound of Jordan‘s voice. “Can you give me a ride home?”</p>
<p>She fought the urge to groan. Any other night, she wouldn’t have cared, but she had no way of getting a hold of Till other than to go over to the bar. On the other hand, she doubted that Dylan would care if they left early. Well he would, but she told herself that he would get over it eventually.</p>
<p>“Sure, no problem.”</p>
<p>Roughly forty minutes later, she walked over to the bar and found Till waiting for her.</p>
<p>“I thought you had changed your mind.” He said, exhaling a stream of smoke.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I had to take someone home.”</p>
<p>“That was very nice of you Puppe.”</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?”</p>
<p>“What, Puppe?” She nodded. “It means doll in German.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “You didn’t like being called little girl.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m not a child.”</p>
<p>He held his hands up in defense. “I meant it as a term of endearment, like calling you doll.”</p>
<p>“Whatever floats your boat.”</p>
<p>“I never understood that phrase.” He took a final drag off the cigarette. “Do you smoke?” She shook her head and he dropped the remaining cigarette, crushing it with the toe of his boot. “Let’s get you that drink, ja?” He extended his hand and she took it, momentarily startled by the jolt of electricity.</p>
<p>“I’ll pass on the drink. I’m a bit of a lightweight.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “That would not be good.” She nodded in agreement. “Is it okay to kiss you, Puppe?”</p>
<p>“You had no problem earlier tonight.”</p>
<p>He winced. “I couldn’t help myself.”</p>
<p>“It was fine. You would’ve known otherwise.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I have no doubt, Puppe.”</p>
<p>He brought his hands to her face, cradling it gently, his eyes searching hers for even the slightest hint of hesitation. She stared back and he laughed at the look she gave him. He took it as permission and leaned down, pressing his lips softly against hers. She kissed him back, looping her arms around his neck. It started off slow and sweet, but it wasn’t long before she felt his tongue on her bottom lip. She parted her lips and his tongue quickly slid into her mouth, tangling itself and with her own.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he backed her against the building, pinning her there with his much larger frame. She could feel his erection straining against his jeans, poking her in the thigh. She slid a hand in between their bodies and heard his sharp intake of breath as she accidentally brushed her hand against it. To her surprise, he broke the kiss. “Let’s take this inside, ja? Before we get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“It’s cute that you think we can’t get in trouble inside.”</p>
<p>“We’re less likely to get arrested inside the bar.”</p>
<p>“Good point, considering a sheriff just pulled in across the street.”</p>
<p>He glanced over his shoulder to see the black SUV parked in the gas station’s parking lot.</p>
<p>“Let’s go Puppe.”</p>
<p>He took her hand and led her into the darkened bar. She scanned the patrons, hoping not to find a familiar face. She wasn’t so worried about running into a regular from the gas station, she was more worried about running to a former coworker and his boyfriend or his mom. She knew both frequented the small bar and she would rather not explain. Instead, she found Till’s friends.</p>
<p>“We’re going back to the hotel,” The shorter one said, clasping Till on the shoulder.</p>
<p>The taller one apparently disagreed with this plan. “I don’t mind staying.”</p>
<p>“Go with Paul,” Till said. “I‘ll be fine, Danny.”</p>
<p>Paul grinned. “Have fun Tillie. Just don’t get arrested.”</p>
<p>Danny folded his arms over his chest. “We can get another room.”</p>
<p>A sigh escaped Till’s lips and he turned to Delaney. “There’s no point in staying.” She nodded in agreement. “Fine, we’ll all go back to the hotel.” A small grin formed on Danny’s lips and Till rolled his eyes. He muttered something darkly under his breath and Paul laughed, shoving him playfully.</p>
<p>The group left the bar and headed back across the street. Paul dragged Danny toward the store, leaving Delaney and Till alone in the parking lot. He dug out another cigarette and put it between his lips. They stood in silence as he dug around for a lighter, patting his thighs to check his pockets.</p>
<p>“Danny seems a little worried about you.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “He’s supposed to.”</p>
<p>She gave him a confused look. “He’s what, like your bodyguard?”</p>
<p>“He is my bodyguard.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry he’s your what?”</p>
<p>He gave her a quizzical look. “You don’t know who Paul and I are?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard of Rammstein?”</p>
<p>“I like a few of their songs.” She replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>The hotel that he, Paul and Danny were staying at wasn’t that far away and Delaney was surprised to find that there was actually a Hampton Inn out there. She waited in her car while Till booked a second room. She wasn’t planning on staying the night, but a second hotel room was better than forcing Danny and Paul to find something to do while she and Till fucked. He emerged a few minutes later and approached her door. Like a gentleman, he opened the door and helped her out of the car.</p>
<p>Once they were inside the room, his lips were on hers once more and he scooped her up, carrying her to the massive bed. He tossed her onto it and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist. His hands slid beneath the hem of her t-shirt, pushing it up as they creeped slowly towards her chest. Instinctively, she went to cover herself with her arms, but he closed his hands around her wrists.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be ashamed of Puppe. Du bist wunderschön.” A shudder ran through her and he chuckled. “My mother tongue is a turn on for you?” She nodded. “Wie du möchtest, Puppe.”</p>
<p>He peeled off her t-shirt, flinging it away from them, and turned his attention back to her chest. The sight of her sports bra caused him to raise an eyebrow. “I wasn’t expecting to get laid after work.”</p>
<p>“Das ist gut, Puppe. I suppose you need to sit up to take it off.”</p>
<p>“It has hooks just like a normal bra.”</p>
<p>He nodded and slid a hand beneath her. She arched her back slightly to make it easier to find the clasp. As if he had done it countless times before, he managed to unhook her bra without any trouble. She slid her arms through the straps and he pulled the material away, mesmerized at the sight of her breasts falling out of the cups. She expected him to start toying with them, but instead he sealed his mouth over hers once more. The kiss was brief and he moved to kissing along her jaw.</p>
<p>She moaned, arcing upwards as his lips moved down to her neck. She felt his teeth sink into a random spot and she turned into Jell-O, moaning loudly as she collapsed back against the mattress. She hadn’t even known that spot would do anything for her, but here she was, practically fused to the mattress and shuddering with desire. He decided it would be a genius idea to do it again, sucking at the tender flesh instead of biting it. Her reaction was the same, only a little louder.</p>
<p>His lips eventually left the sensitive spot alone and began trailing hot kisses along her collarbone. From there, he moved down to her breasts, burying his face in her cleavage. His arms went around her and he let out a sigh, nuzzling her breasts. She expected him to continue, but he didn’t move.</p>
<p>“Till,” He grunted in response, not loosening his hold. “I don’t have all night.”</p>
<p>He blew out a breath and sat up, staring longingly at her breasts. Reluctantly, he returned his attention to the rest of her, slowly leaving kisses down her body. His hands went to her hips and tugged on the waistband of her pants. She lifted her hips and he pulled them down her legs, leaving her only in her boyshorts. He raised his eyebrow as the boyshorts clearly didn’t match her bra.</p>
<p>“Interesting, Puppe,” He said, running a hand over the cotton fabric. “Most women prefer to match.”</p>
<p>“Does my face look like it cares?”</p>
<p>His eyes met hers and he chuckled. “Definitely not.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” She replied. “You, however, are wearing far too many clothes.”</p>
<p>He chuckled again, but pulled his shirt over his head. It landed on the floor and he stood up to undo his belt. His dick sprang free the moment he pulled down his jeans, clearly having forgone underwear. “Like what you see, Puppe?” he asked, crawling back onto the mattress toward her.</p>
<p>He climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, but she flipped them so she was on top.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming you have a condom.” She said, grinding her hips against his.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Front left pocket.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>She climbed off him and went around the bed to where he had dropped his jeans. The condom packet was exactly where he said it was and she came around the bed. She paused momentarily to remove her boyshorts then climbed back on top of him. He took the condom from her and opened it, rolling it onto his stiff dick. Reaching between them, he slid a finger between her legs and began to lightly trace her slit. He pushed it into her vagina without warning, causing her to moan.</p>
<p>A second finger was added and he pumped them in and out, finding her clit easily. She moaned again as she felt his fingers rub against the bundle of nerves. She rotated her hips, trying to match his pace. It wasn’t long before they both felt her beginning to get wet and he slid his fingers out. She watched him bring his hand to his mouth and slowly lick his fingers clean. It really wasn’t something that turned her on, but he made the act close to being pornograpghic. For fucks sake.</p>
<p>“Are you going to ride me, Puppe?” He asked, angling his dick with her slit.</p>
<p>She nodded and he slowly pushed in. She wasn’t a virgin, but he was definitely bigger than the last guy she fucked. He waited, letting her adjust before he pushed a little deeper inside. He reached up and caressed her check as he waited for her to become accustomed to his size. The pain began to subside and she began rocking her hips into his. He put his hands there, but let her set their pace.</p>
<p>“Du fühlst dich so gut, Püppchen.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she could feel the familiar tightening of an orgasm and he decided to take charge, flipping them so he was on top. He brought one of her legs up to his waist so he could thrust deeper into her. His mouth sought the spot on her neck that drove her wild and bit down. She moaned loudly and the sensation was enough to push her over the edge, spasming around his dick. He rode out her orgasm and slowed his thrusts. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly, staring up at him.</p>
<p>Whatever look that was on her face was clearly enough for him. She felt his dick twitch and he grunted as he came. He gave a few half-hearted thrusts as he came back down and collapsed on her.</p>
<p>“Till?”</p>
<p>“Ja?”</p>
<p>“I should go.”</p>
<p>He groaned, but pulled out and rolled off of her. His chest was still rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. She sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She felt exhausted, but in the I just had a really good fuck type of way. Judging from the look on his face, he felt the same.</p>
<p>“Give me a few more minutes and I’ll walk you to your car, Puppe.”</p>
<p>“I’m a big girl. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>She slid out of bed and began gathering up her clothes. He pulled the boyshorts from her.</p>
<p>“I think I‘ll keep these.”</p>
<p>She carefully pulled them back. “Unless you plan on paying me the fifty bucks to replace them, I don’t fucking think so.” She stepped into them and pulled them up. “Whelp, this was fun.”</p>
<p>“It was.” He sat up and kissed her softly. “Drive safe, Puppe, and sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>